1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic networks, and relates more particularly to a system for coupling multiple home networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic device in an electronic network may advantageously communicate with other electronic devices in the network to share data and substantially increase the resources available to individual devices in the network. Electronic networks are often implemented as Local Area Networks (LANs) utilizing dedicated wiring installed for that purpose. The advantages of an electronic network are also desirable in a home-computing environment. A home network allows multiple computers and other electronic devices to share data, Internet access, and peripheral devices such as printers and scanners. A home network may also allow digital voice and video services to be accessed by devices anywhere in the home.
Installing dedicated network wiring, for instance an Ethernet LAN, may not be practical for a home network. One type of home network utilizes the existing copper telephone wiring in the home. Data may be transferred between various electronic devices in the home via the copper wiring without interrupting regular telephone service. Thus, a home network may be established without installing new wires.
Internet service may be provided to a home via a broadband solution such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) or cable modem. A home network allows multiple computers to access the Internet using only one DSL line or cable into the home. All of the computers in the network typically must be connected to the same telephone line.
Some homes receive telephone service over more than one telephone line. Often such a home will have one main telephone line and a second line for Internet access, a dedicated facsimile line, or a family member. This second telephone line may also be utilized to carry data in a second home network. It would be advantageous to allow computers on the second telephone line to exchange data with computers and peripheral devices on the first telephone line. In addition, it would be advantageous to allow computers on the second telephone line to access the Internet using a DSL line or cable; however, installing a second DSL line would not be cost-effective or efficient.
Coupling multiple home networks would maximize the resources available to devices on the network, and would provide broadband Internet access to devices on the network without the cost of additional access lines or cables. Therefore, there is a need for a cost-effective and efficient system for coupling multiple home networks.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are disclosed for coupling multiple home networks. The invention includes a first copper wire network, a second copper wire network, and a high pass coupler between the first and second copper wire networks. The high pass coupler is configured to transfer data signals between the first and second copper wire networks, the data signals having frequencies greater than a maximum plain old telephone service signal frequency. The data signals typically include signals in accordance with the Home Phoneline Networking Alliance (HPNA) standard, and may also include broadband Internet access signals.
In one embodiment, the high pass coupler is implemented in a residential gateway device disposed between the first and second copper wire networks. The residential gateway device includes an ADSL modem for providing broadband Internet access to all of the devices in the first and second copper wire networks. The high pass coupler transfers HPNA signals and/or broadband Internet access signals, but blocks the transfer of Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), or voice-band, signals.
In another embodiment, the high pass coupler is implemented in a network coupler that couples the first and second copper wire networks while maintaining access points to the first and second copper wire networks. The network coupler may be implemented anywhere in the home where there are access points to both copper wire networks in proximity. The network coupler may also be utilized in a home having no broadband Internet access to enable devices on one of the copper wire networks to transfer data signals to devices on the other copper wire network.
The present invention advantageously allows devices on the second copper wire network to access the Internet via the broadband Internet connection established on the first copper wire network. The present invention also allows devices on one of the copper wire networks to share resources with devices on the other copper wire network, including peripheral devices such as printers and scanners. The present invention advantageously allows this sharing of resources without interrupting regular telephone service on both copper wire networks by preventing low frequency signal cross-talk between the first and second copper wire networks. The present invention blocks transfer of low frequency POTS, or voice-band, signals between the first and second copper wire networks. Therefore, the present invention efficiently and effectively implements coupling of multiple home networks.